1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an arm unit and a robot having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimally invasive surgery refers to surgical methods less invasive than open surgeries, and a representative example of minimally invasive surgery is laparoscopic surgery. In contrast with existing laparotomy using surgical incisions through the abdominal wall, in minimally invasive surgery, after preparing a surgery space in the abdomen by injecting gas through several small ports, an operator inserts a laparoscope and a surgical manipulator through the ports, to perform surgery using the manipulator while viewing laparoscopic images.
As compared to laparotomy, laparoscopic surgery has several advantages, such as low pain after surgery, short hospitalization, rapid return to daily life, and superior cosmetic effects owing to a smaller incision. However, the surgical manipulator can be difficult to control and is designed only for movement through the ports.
To compensate for the aforementioned disadvantages of laparoscopic surgery, single port surgery or Natural Orifice Translumenal Endoscopic Surgery (NOTES), which performs surgery by inserting the surgical manipulator through a natural orifice, such as the mouth, urethra, and anus, without forming any one port has recently been studied.
To efficiently perform single port surgery or NOTES, an arm of the surgical manipulator may require flexibility to pass along curved internal organs of a patient as well as stiffness to endure any load applied to a surgical part.